Talk:Aldebaron colony
Aldebaran colony I strongly suggest moving this to Aldebaran colony. Aldebaran is a real star, and 'Aldebaron' is most certainly a typo. Via , this should be at the 'proper' name, and the background note on Aldebaron can stay. -- Harry 17:20, 31 Dec 2004 (CET) :I agree. Even in the future they can misspell things :) -- EtaPiscium 21:06, 31 Dec 2004 (CET) Aldebaron I strongly recommend that this be moved back to "Aldebaron", which is not only how the name is spelt on-screen but also in the script. However, I'll research this issue some more before making the change. If you wish to object to my suggestion, feel free to do so in the interim. --Defiant 02:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I suggest that the relevant info, if any, be presented here before any move or split. That said, I would very much like to know what "all the other references" are. - 02:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem, Archduk3; good thinking, in fact! :) I've so far found a single reference to the "Aldebaron Colony" in the script; it's said when Dehner is first introduced to Kirk. I'll keep you apprised. --Defiant 02:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::If the spelling appeared on screen as the article says, then that spelling is paramount, regardless of the script.--31dot 11:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree and understand, though in this case, both the script and on-screen evidence say "Aldebaron Colony" with one reference to it in each source. As far as I can see, the only basis for calling it "Aldebaran colony" is the real-world spelling of "Aldebaran" as well as (possibly) the spelling of the word in other Star Trek contexts (other episodes, etc.) --Defiant 18:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Just to clarify, it's entirely speculative that the name of this colony is in reference to the real star Aldebaran, with nothing on-screen or in the script to establish that connection, besides the similarity of the two names. --Defiant 18:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm still not quite sure what the consensus on this issue is; should the page's namespace be "Aldebaran colony" or "Aldebaron Colony"? Some further comments would be much appreciated. --Defiant 12:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems that it should be moved, but I would strongly recommend three things: ::a) leaving a redirect from the current spelling, ::b) adding a note on spelling based on script and on-screen, ::c) note similarity to the actual star named "Aldebaran". ::Once the last two things are in the article, then we can move it (and fix the links) to "Aldebaron colony". -- sulfur 12:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) There's clearly been a mistake/misunderstanding; if the page is to be moved to suit on-screen and script evidence, it should be to "Aldebaron Colony" rather than "Aldebaron colony" – both sources state the former. --Defiant 13:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No mistake. Our naming policy is to name them with a small "c". Despite onscreen/script names. -- sulfur 13:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I thought it might be something like that. Could you point me in the direction of the relevant policy page? --Defiant 13:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::We don't have written policies for everything. It's more a policy by practice. Although, it appears that we have a couple of colonies with a capital "C" in the name. Hrm. -- sulfur 14:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Furthermore, I'd say that not naming it "Aldebaron Colony" even though both the on-screen evidence as well as the script stylize it that way is not in compliance with the common sense policy; why use those sources just to ignore them again? There seems to be a lot more material evidence that this should be at "Aldebaron Colony" – exactly what it says on-screen – than anywhere else. --Defiant 14:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC)